The Beach Is Not Your Friend
by CullenGirl9397
Summary: Bella goes to the beach at night with Jake and his friends. She told Carlisle that she was at Jessica's, which was a lie. Throw alcohol into the mix and she finds herself calling her vampire dad for help, thus admitting to where she was and what she was doing. will contain non-sexual spanking, rated M
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV:

So here I was in Jake's car on the way to the beach at night. We were just going to build a bon fire and hang out. Some of Jake's buddies came along, Jared and Embry. When we got to the beach we went out into the sand and set up the fire. Somehow Jake dragged me out to put my feet in the water. I didn't tell him that for a normal human it would be freezing. It was so cold that my feet hurt. I tried to look like I was having fun, but on the inside I was screaming at myself to get out. Finally, when I couldn't feel my feet anymore, I spoke up.

"Uh, Jake? It's kind of cold." I said with a pained expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that you get cold. Come on, lets get out." I practically went at vampire speed getting out of the water; I am actually very surprised I didn't fall.

When we were all settled at the bon fire, Embry pulled out a few cases of beer. I stared, wide eyed. I already wasn't supposed to be down here because I was grounded, from Carlisle, for breaking curfew last week by almost three hours, and now there was alcohol. I'm dead. Well, since Jake is driving, if he doesn't drink then maybe I will be all right. I won't drink for sure, that would be like tying my own rope to be hanged. I watched in horror as Embry passed a whole case to Jake and he accepted. Each of them had their own case. When they offered me one I just shook my head.

"Fine, more for us." Jared said.

Around an hour later, all of the alcohol was consumed and they were all drunk. I had been sitting there freezing since the fire went out a while ago and no one was in shape to keep it up. I didn't think to keep it going because I was so consumed in trying to figure out what to do. Great, so what _was _I going to do? I would definitely not get in the car with Jake, but he couldn't drive himself either. I took his keys from his pocket; he was so out of it he didn't realize what I was doing, he thought I was making a move on him.

"Whoa, Bells, a little straight forward. Won't Edward be maaaaaadd? He said, drawing out the last word. I looked at him and decided not to respond; he won't remember it tomorrow anyway.

After I got his keys, I started to walk away. I didn't want to leave them there so I called Billy.

"Hello?" He answered after several rings, he was probably sleeping seeing as how it was nearly one in the morning.

"Hello, Billy, um…I was with Jake, as you know, and um… he and his friends got drunk. I took his keys and I am going to get a ride home, but I think you should send someone to get them."

"He was drinking? That boy! I will send Sam to get them, thank you for the call Bells." He said.

"No problem, Billy. Bye" I hung up.

So, I can't call Charlie because he is out of town. Edward and his brothers are out hunting this weekend and my sisters and mom are in New York shopping, which is the only reason I was able to pull off getting out. I had told Carlisle that I was spending the night at Jessica's because he wanted me to stay with him since Charlie was away. At first he said no because I was grounded, but I told him that it was the last time I would see her before she went off to college. Now I am thinking I should have gone to spend the night there. If I had, I wouldn't be in this mess. Well I guess that just leaves one person I could call, the one person that I really didn't want to. I nervously dialed Dad's number.

"Bella, what is wrong, It is almost one in the morning. Are you all right?" He answered worriedly on the second ring.

"Um…Dad I have to tell you something." I said quietly.

"What is it, Bella?" He asked, giving his undivided attention to what I was about to say.

Finally the stress of everything that had gone on tonight hit me like a ton of bricks. I had lied about where I was, Jake got drunk, I had been out past my curfew _again_, and now I was walking down the street at night toward the border of La Push talking to my vampire father who was going to be furious with me. I couldn't hold it in anymore so I started bawling. "Daddy…I…please come get me…I'm s-sorry!" I managed to get out between my sobs.

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down. Tell me where you are." He said in a gentle voice. How is he not screaming at me?

"I'm…at the border …of …La Push. Please get me." I cried.

He somehow understood me because he responded, "Okay, I will be there in ten minutes, try to calm down. It will be okay, Sweetpea." He said reassuringly into the phone, using my nickname.

"Okay." I whimpered. He said that he had to get off the phone now but he would be here shortly. I agreed and he hung up.

I got to the border and sat on the side of the rode. I pulled my knees up and buried my face in them, continuing to cry. I don't even think it was five minutes before he got there. He said ten but I imagine he probably went the highest speed he could. His car stopped and suddenly he was next to me.

"Bella?" He called as he pulled me towards him.

"Dad…I'm s-sorry." I buried my face in his shoulder.

He picked me up and sat in the passenger seat with me in his lap. He gently rocked me while saying that everything was all right now. After a few minutes I was calm enough to get out small sentences.

"What happened, Sweetpea?" He said gently.

"I didn't go to Jessica's, I went with Jake to the beach." I let out another small cry, but continued, " We set up a fire and we put our feet in the ocean. When we went back to the fire, Embry brought out beer. Jake took it and in about an hour they were all drunk. I took Jake's keys and called Billy and then I walked here and called you." I had to keep taking breaths while I talked because I was still slightly crying. I held onto his shirt and kept my face buried in his shoulder so I wouldn't have to look at the disappointment that was sure to be shown in his expression. To my surprise, instead of scolding me, he held me tighter.

"Obviously you are in a spot of trouble, Bella, but I want you to know that I am proud of you. You called me when you needed help instead of getting in the car with Jake or trying to walk home. You also didn't let Jake drive himself either. At least that tells me that in a situation like this, you can handle yourself. This doesn't excuse you from the lying, or going to the beach at night where you could get hurt, or sick from the weather, but it does make me proud." He told me while rubbing my back, still rocking me gently.

By now I was only sniffling. He was proud of me? I didn't think that there was much to be proud of, but I'll take it. Now that I was warm, due to the big jacket that I just now realized was around me, and I had told Dad everything, I felt lighter, but absolutely exhausted.

"Lets get you home now." He said softly.

I knew he was talking about his house, which was really my home, and I also knew that I was safe now. Not even a minute into the drive I had fallen asleep against the window of his Mercedes.

Carlisle POV:

I looked at my sleeping daughter sadly, knowing that she had gotten herself in trouble and that I would have to handle it. I would normally be furious but seeing her look so small and fragile while she cried in my arms wiped away any anger I felt. I wasn't lying when I said I was proud of her. I am relieved to know that she knows she can call me when something like this happens. Right now I wasn't thinking of her punishment, I already knew I would have to spank her, but all I was concerned about now was getting her home safe and in bed.

I pulled into the garage and turned off the car. I carried her up to Edward's room and tucked her into the bed he had recently bought and turned on the heat. I stood watching her sleep for a few minutes; she looked like she was going to sleep for quite a while. Shutting the door and walking to my study I dialed Esme's number to tell her of what has happened. After I soothed her worries we continued to talk for a little bit. It was comforting to hear my wife's sweet voice, even if it was just over the phone. I was counting the days until she and my children would be home. After we said our goodbye's I picked up a book to read while waiting for Bella to sleep off the night she had. It _was_ quite a night.

**AN: So this is the second installment of the "Not Your Friend" series. So I actually did go to the beach at night with my friends and went into the freezing ocean, which I am now kind of sick from, but there wasn't any alcohol, my mom knew where i was, and my friend got me home by my curfew. Actually I walked in at exactly 10:00pm, my mother was surprised at my punctuality. So was I, I thought I was going to be a few minutes late. Anyway I felt that before Carlisle could do anything to punish her, he must make sure she is okay. I am thinking that this might be longer than the last story because this one involves Bella getting sick, which will make her have to wait for her punishment, but it will give a chapter or two of fluff while our favorite doctor takes care of her. Anyway this was a nice little break from studying, but it is back to the books for me now. *cries* Well at least I am getting smarter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. –CullenGirl9397**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV:

I woke up and immediately wished I hadn't. I felt terrible. My head hurt, my nose was stuffed, and my throat was sore, causing me to have raspy breathing. I groaned softly which caused my throat to hurt even more. Stupid freezing ocean, stupid freezing weather, stupid Jake, most of all, stupid me. I got up slowly, not wanting to get dizzy, but I did anyway. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I quickly glanced at my reflection and just as quickly turned away. I looked like I felt. I used the bathroom and then started to walk downstairs. Before I could reach the door to Edward's bedroom to leave, I decided that I would just go and lie down again. What made me decide this was the fact that I knew if I didn't lie down right now, I would not make it downstairs. Suddenly, as I was dying on the middle of the bed, Dad walked in carrying a mug. I looked at him from my spot while he set the mug on the bedside table and turned to me.

"Morning, Bella. It seems someone is feeling under the weather today. That is what happens when you stay out late at night at the freezing beach." He said in a matter of fact tone.

I just groaned in response, closing my eyes. My headache was getting worse. As I was lying there, I felt cool hands touch my face. First they were checking my temperature and then one began rubbing my cheek in a soothing motion. I opened my eyes to see Dad staring at my lovingly.

"Sit up for a moment, Sweetpea. You can lie back down after." He said gently, helping me sit up.

He handed me two pills to take, along with the hot tea that was in the mug. Once the hot tea hit my throat, I felt a little better. Instead of lying back down like he said I could, I leaned against the headboard, sipping my tea. While I did this, Dad told me he would be back. I nodded and continued drinking.

"Here, try to eat some of this." He said, coming back in with chicken noodle soup. I smiled a little at the very normal action of making me soup when I was sick. I didn't really feel like eating, but I wanted to please him. Little by little I got through about half of the soup. He took the dish away when I was done and was back in less than a few seconds. My energy was spent from just eating. I slowly scooted back down the bed with a miserable expression on my face.

"Bella, I know you do not feel well, but can you explain to me what exactly hurts?" He asked gently.

I whispered, trying not to use my voice very much, "My throat is sore, my head hurts, my body aches a little, and my nose is stuffed." I guess the last one didn't count, but it really irritated me so I threw it in there.

"Alright, sweetheart, I am afraid you have a bad cold. It is fairly easy to get rid of, but it is not pleasant." He said. I groaned at this too. I couldn't help it; I got whiny when I was sick.

He started to pull the covers over me, but I stopped him. "I'm hot." I told him. He nodded and pulled them back down. I wanted to sleep, but I was too irritated. I looked at him and held my arms out to him with a pouty expression. I know it was childish, but like I said, I kind of whine and act like a child when I am sick. He laughed once, understanding what I wanted. He got into the bed next to me, pulling me toward him so I could rest my head on his chest. He rubbed my back while I relaxed to him. He started to hum a soft melody that sounded like a lullaby. The pills that I took a while ago had kicked in by now and my eyes drooped. Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep.

When I woke again, I still felt sick, but a little better. My throat was still sore, but my head felt better. I realized that I was still in Dad's arms. I snuggled into his chest, embracing the coolness.

"Hello, baby girl. Feeling any better?" He said softly while he started to rub my back again.

"My head doesn't hurt anymore. I feel like I have a little bit more energy." I responded. My voice was muffled because I still had my face in his chest, but vampire hearing came in handy.

"Good. Don't worry, Sweetpea, I will make you all better soon." He soothed me.

He is so nice when I am sick, even with the stunt I pulled last night. This is what makes him a great dad, I thought to myself, even when he is not happy with me, he still makes sure I am okay. Charlie would have probably given me some medicine and gone to work, but Carlisle stayed right here with me. It also was good that he was a doctor because he knew exactly what to do.

"Are you hungry, sweety?" He asked. I shook my head. "Are you still tired?" I shook my head again. "Well, would you like to watch a movie and relax?" I nodded, but held on tightly when he tried to get up.

He laughed slightly. "Okay, well you will have to let me go so I can get the movie started." I shook my head. He laughed but disentangled himself from me. I sat there frowning when he got up. After he put on a movie and came back, he laughed at my expression.

"Bella, you wanted to watch a movie, I had to get up." I didn't say anything just held my arms out again. He smiled, getting on the bed and pulling me to him again. Once he was back next to me I snuggled to him. He grabbed the remote and started the movie. I watched for about an hour before I felt tired again. I just turned my head, resting it on his chest again. Before I closed my eyes he spoke.

"I want you to take some more medicine before you sleep again, Bella. I will be right back." Suddenly I was lying on the pillows by myself. That made me annoyed. He came back in with two pills. I would just refuse to take them, I thought, still upset. He read this in my expression.

"Really, Bella? There is no need to act childish, if you do not take these, I am sure there is a shot that would work the same." My eyes widened at the threat. I immediately reached for the pills.

"I thought you might see it my way." He said smugly. I just glared as I took the pills. These had better make me feel well again, I hate being sick.

After he was satisfied that I had taken the medicine, he came back to the bed. It was getting colder so he wrapped me in a blanket before pulling me to him. I fell asleep to him singing various lullabies.

_The next morning_

I woke up and yawned. Wow, I felt a lot better. I could breathe again, my head felt fine, and my body didn't ache. My throat was still a little sore and I was still feeling tired, but over all, a lot better. I realized that Dad wasn't next to me anymore. I sat up, searching. Then, just like yesterday morning, he walked in with a mug and two pills. I took them without complaint.

"You seem better today, Sweetpea." He said while I finished my tea.

"I feel a lot better." I responded.

"Good." He said.

I looked around, not knowing what to do. Now that I was feeling better, my thoughts turned to what happened a couple of nights ago. What would Dad do?

I looked at him watching me. I almost asked a few times, but chickened out. The only problem was my face was easy to read.

"Bella I know what you are thinking about right now. It is good that you are thinking about it, but right now I just want you to focus on getting all the way better. When I am fully satisfied that you are healthy enough to discuss what happened, we will." He told me in a voice that was gentle, but left no room for argument.

I nodded, not wanting to push the matter any further, even though I wanted to know what he was going to do. I guess I would just have to wait to find out. Man, first the tree, and now the beach. Will I ever learn to think things through?

**AN: so this is the second chapter. Carlisle has to make sure she is okay, right? I wish I had Carlisle right now. Remember how I said I was kind of sick? Well I went out again, really shouldn't have, and did some stupid stuff. Lets not get into what I did….Moral of this is that I am sick now, I have to go to school tomorrow and I feel like i'm dying. Well, that may be an exaggeration but yeah…(if you could not tell already, my stories in this series have been somewhat based on true events, just not as extreme and i don't get in trouble) Anyway, please leave a review and thank you for reading –CullenGirl9397**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV:

So I was sick for about three days. The last two days were better than the first one, though. I guess it is true when people say "things must get worse before they get better." Anyway, Edward, my mom, and my siblings will be back tomorrow and I know that since I am better we will probably talk about what I did today. With this thought I figured I would try to put it off as much as I could, and maybe butter Dad up a little. Maybe he will go easier on me. I know what I did was wrong, and I know that I deserve what he gives me, but I feel like I have already learned my lesson. I got sick didn't I? Well, I don't want to talk about it so I am going to pretend to sleep for a while longer. I had slept in Dad's arms the past few days, I know he didn't mind and it helps with the whole buttering him up thing. I kept my eyes tightly shut against his chest, but somehow he knew I was awake.

"Good morning, Bella. I believe you will be happy to hear that today I give you a clean bill of health." He said cheerfully.

Yay. "Mmmmm." I moaned. I was still kid of groggy, but I knew what good health meant right now. It meant I could take my other medicine, if you know what I mean. I gripped his shirt tighter and tried to get out of having to get up. He wasn't having it.

"No, Bella. You have to get up now, you haven't eaten much the last few days and now that your healthy, I won't hear of you sleeping until noon and skipping breakfast." He said while he unwrapped my hands from his shirt. Dang it.

"Is there anything you want specifically for breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah, more sleep." I grumbled. At the look he gave me I quickly answered again, but differently, " I mean, no I am fine with whatever. Thank you."

He nodded walking out while telling me to get dressed and come downstairs. I got up and took a shower. The hot water felt nice. When I got out, I got dressed. I figured sweatpants would be a good idea, since I am not going anywhere and later on they might be more comfortable. As I was walking into the kitchen I was rubbing my eyes and missed the doorway. I ended up face planting into the wall.

"AH. OW!" I began furiously rubbing my forehead.

"Bella, are you alright." Dad asked, suddenly next to me. He looked at me rubbing my forehead with an annoyed expression on my face.

"Yeah, I just missed the doorway." As I said this I could see him trying to fight a smile. "It's not funny! That hurt." I said, irritated that he was finding this humorous.

"Sorry, Sweetpea, please be more careful." He apologized. He still looked like he wanted to laugh, but I let it go. When I sat at the table, there were eggs and toast, along with orange juice. I finally had my appetite back so I began eating and ended up finishing the whole thing.

"Good job, sweetheart." He praised, taking my dish. I learned to just let him do the dishes; I lost that battle a while ago. I sat there for a minute thinking about how he is probably going to ask me to come to his study after this. My stomach was doing flip-flops; maybe I shouldn't have eaten all of my food.

Just like I had thought, after he finished the dishes, he turned to me. "Well, Bella, I believe you are well enough to discuss the behavior that you displayed a few nights ago. Let us go up to my study." He commanded. With a heavy heart, I got up and made my way up the stairs. I wasn't going to argue, it would just end badly for me. When we got to his study he held the door for me, so polite right? Sarcasm intended. He ushered me to the couch. When we sat, he started.

"So, Bella, my first question is, where were you supposed to be when this event occurred?" He said, looking me directly in the eyes with an expression that meant business.

"Um, I Should have been inside, because I was grounded for breaking curfew." I responded sadly.

"Correct, and instead you were out, breaking curfew again I might add, at the freezing cold beach where alcohol made an appearance." He said sternly

"I swear I didn't know there was going to be alcohol, and I didn't drink any. When they brought it out I was horrified and refused it. Dad I know I shouldn't have been there, I got sick from it. I learned my lesson." I pleaded.

"Isabella, I will decide when you have learned your lesson. I already know you didn't drink any, which is good for you because if you had, things would have been much worse. Obviously you didn't learn that when I say you are to be home by curfew, you are to be inside when it is past that time. Now you are grounded for an additional two weeks, and I don't want you at the beach at all. What possessed you to get in the freezing water?"

I was not happy about the grounding, but I expected it so I didn't complain. "I didn't want to go in, but Jake dragged me out. I told him it was cold after a while and he got me out."

He took this in and then brought up a subject I really wished he had forgot about. "Isabella, where did you tell me you were going to be that night?" He said strictly, his eyes demanding I answer honestly.

And now we have reached the subject of my lying. I really didn't want to go here. I knew that lying was one of the big rules that no one wanted to break. "I told you that I was spending the night at Jessica's house." I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

He glared at me for a few seconds. "So, you lied to me." When he said that I knew my fate was sealed. Say goodbye to sitting for a while. At this thought my eyes watered a bit. I nodded my head.

"Verbal answers, Isabella." He said firmly.

"Yes, I lied to you, I am sorry Daddy." I whispered.

"I know you are. You know what the consequence for lying is. Tell me what it is." He demanded.

"The consequence for lying to you is a… s-spanking." I got out, hating that word with a passion.

"Correct. I think it is about time we get this over with." He said. Right now I just wanted it to done, so I nodded. He looked sadly at me, but I could see his resolve was staying strong.

Well, I knew this was coming. Time to get it over and done.

**AN: there is the third chapter, and since I had time today because I stayed home sick, I am posting two chapters. That means the next chapter is the final one. Thank you to my reviewers! Thank you for reading, please continue to review –CullenGirl9397**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter and it will contain non-sexual spanking.**

Bella POV:

I stood up and made my way over to Dad's right knee. I looked at him for directions. I was hoping I would keep my pants, but those hopes were quickly crushed. He told me to lower my pants and lay across his lap. Taking a deep breath, I did what he said. He positioned me to his liking and pulled down my underwear. Tears of embarrassment ran down my face.

"Why are you in this position, Isabella?" He asked like he does every time.

"I lied to you about where I was and went to the beach at night which was bad for my health." I responded, my voice cracking a little.

"That is right. I will begin now."

That is when I felt the first smack. Okay, OW! He really wanted to make his point. Several smacks came down hard, some hitting the same spot twice. I yelped and started crying. If I thought I learned my lesson before, I am really learning it now. He didn't hold back, making sure every inch of my backside was well acquainted with his iron hand. I swear this must hurt as much as a paddle would. No wonder he doesn't use anything but his hand on us, he doesn't need to.

By now I was sobbing, wishing more than anything that he would stop, I didn't know how much more I could take. My ass was on fire. He mercilessly swatted my bottom with sharp smacks. I am sure my bottom was red by now.

"OW! Please…stop...I learned my lesson. No more lying!" I screamed, kicking slightly.

"I know you will not lie anymore, Bella, because if you do, you will be right back in this position." He said firmly, still not stopping.

I was beyond being able to talk now. I tried to cry more quietly, but quickly gave up on it. He then moved on to my sit spots and that is when I completely lost it, I hade no more energy to do anything. I went limp and continued to cry my eyes out. I knew one thing for sure, I would not be going to the beach again or break my curfew. I definitely wouldn't lie again. As I thought about that, I remembered telling myself this before. Always breaking the promise to myself. The thing is, I mean it each time I told myself not to lie, but time always makes the promise fade away. Not this time, I thought. Not ever again. At least, I sincerely hope not.

I noticed now that he stopped and was rubbing my back. He was telling me that everything is okay again, and I am forgiven. My heart felt lighter, even if my butt still felt like it could be used as a stove. I slowly calmed down. When I was only crying softly, he pulled me up into his lap, like always. I loved this part. He always lets me know that no matter what, he will forgive me. He held me tightly, rocking me back and forth. I had a tight grip on his shirt. I apologized again when I caught my breath. He told me that I was forgiven and he loved me. I sat in his embrace for I don't know how long, but somehow when I opened my eyes again I was in bed.

I got up slowly, careful of my backside and looked around. I left the room and went downstairs, following my nose. I could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. I walked in and saw Dad setting food onto a plate. Hamburgers, praise the lord. I was starving.

"Hello, Sweetpea. I figured you would be hungry." He set the food on the counter, guessing I would want to stand. I nodded in agreement and began eating. He watched me shove my face with an amused expression. I slowed down then, embarrassed. He just laughed and started to read the newspaper. When I was finished I started to walk to the sink.

"Stop right there!" I commanded, turning to see him start to stand. "I can clean my own dishes. Please continue reading." I said.

He just chuckled. "Fine." He responded and sat back down. HA! I won.

The rest of the day I just relaxed. We watched a few movies and Dad even read to me from one of his books from when he was still sort of young. I made fun of his age saying that 178 is not young, but I guess younger than 400. He then proceeded to complain about everyone saying he was 400 when he was still younger than that. I said not by much, which led to me running into Edward's room with him on my tail. He caught me, obviously, and started tickling me. I laughed and screamed "uncle" and he finally stopped. I told him that i took it back, telling him that he is still very youthful and didn't look a day over 215. We both laughed at that. When it got late, I got ready for bed.

"Dad?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I was wondering if… you could stay with me for one more night." I asked. I wanted a little bit more time with him before everyone came back. He of course agreed and soon I was drifting to sleep in his arms again. I felt protected and loved. I am so glad I am more than just Edward's fiancé; I am Carlisle and Esme's daughter and a sister to all my crazy siblings. Yeah, I wouldn't trade this for the world.

**AN: So this is the final chapter. I think that Bella learned her lesson about lying. On a good note, i feel a lot better today so i can go back to school tomorrow. Ug i have to get up reaaaallyy early though. Thank you for reading my story and please leave a review, it would make me feel even better :) -CullenGirl9397**


End file.
